Cosas que valen la pena
by LainaM
Summary: —¿Te has enamorado de mi o algo así? –le dijo de forma mordaz mientras se agachaba junto a ella y recogía los libros. —¿Cómo…? —Ya me has oído. Pareces una de esas hufflepuff de tercero que me persiguen. —¡Yo no te persigo…! —No te enfades, rubia. Me estoy divirtiendo.


******Disclaimer**: Los personajes, lugares y demás le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, la trama es producto de mi mente y no saco ningún tipo de beneficio con ella.

_Este fic participa en el Reto Temático de Febrero "Los opuestos se atraen" del foro "La Sala de los Menesteres"._

* * *

**_Cosas que valen la pena_**

_Sirius Black/Marlene McKinnon_

_9 de diciembre de 1977_

Dio otra vuelta en la cama. Las sábanas le raspaban y el cuello de la camiseta con la que dormía se le estaba clavando. Pateó las mantas para soltarse de esa pseudo-cárcel y se quitó la camiseta con rabia, lanzándola contra los doseles cerrados que cubrían su cama.

No podía dormir, otra vez.

Descorrió los doseles y se sentó, apoyando los pies descalzos en el frío suelo de piedra mientras contemplaba por la ventana estrecha que había al lado de su cama, el cielo nocturno. Y entonces, se enfrentó a lo que desde hacía semanas no le dejaba dormir.

En apenas unas semanas, estarían en navidades, sus últimas navidades en Hogwarts, y todo el mundo sabía que después de las navidades el tiempo corría y sin darse cuenta, estaría fuera de Hogwarts, sin hogar. Y lo que era peor, en guerra. ¡Le faltaban tantas cosas por hacer…! Y aun así, creía estar preparado para enfrentarse a lo que había ahí fuera, hasta de enfrentarse a su hermano y sus malas decisiones… Pero, todo cambiaría después, y su vida ya había tenido demasiados cambios desde hacía un año, algunos buenos, otros dolían como si le desgarrasen por dentro. No, no estaba preparado para enfrentarse a Regulus, ni para dejar ese castillo que había sido su salvación. Sentía que los mejores años de su vida se le escapan de las manos y ahora no podría esconderse.

—Sirius, ¿qué haces?

Sobresaltado, miró hacia atrás. Remus, con el pelo enmarañado asomaba la cabeza desde su cama.

—Nada, no puedo dormir –le contestó en susurros.

Remus se desperezó y salió de la cama. Con un gesto le indicó la puerta y tras ponerse la camiseta, Sirius le siguió por las escaleras hasta la sala común. Se sentaron en el sofá más cercano a la chimenea, donde el fuego moribundo, aun daba algo de calor.

—¿Y bien?

Sirius sonrío, a Remus nunca se le pasaba una.

—Simplemente estoy algo… ¿melancólico?

—La melancolía no es típica de un Black, desde luego.

Ambos rieron con cierta amargura, y después, cuando ambos habían demostrado lo que tenían que demostrar, escudándose en su humor típico, Sirius le relató, a grandes rasgos lo que le pasaba. Remus iba a entenderlo todo igual, y él, se quedaría más tranquilo sino se mostraba todo lo vulnerable que se sentía.

Tras un par de minutos de silencio, Remus habló:

—Te entiendo. Yo me siento igual, al menos en parte. Podrías tratar de despedirte, aun tienes tiempo.

—¿De despedirme?

—Sí, hay muchas cosas que hacer en Hogwarts, y seguro que no las has hecho todas.

—¿Perdona? Yo lo he hecho TODO, parece mentira Lunático… –rio Sirius.

—Si se pudiese ser demasiado merodeador, lo serías –sonrió Remus.

—Todo lo contrario que el señor Prefecto…

—Dejémonos de jueguecitos. Te apuesto lo que quieras, a que puedo hacerte una lista de cosas que valen la pena hacer en este castillo y tú no has hecho.

La sonrisa pícara de Remus hizo que Sirius se levantará del sofá de un salto, entre risas, y cogiese pergamino y una pluma olvidada por alguien, de la mesa más cercana.

—Te escucho.

Los gestos de Sirius dejaban claro que no creía que Remus pudiese decirle nada valiese la pena y él no hubiese hecho.

—Empezamos, hay una mesa en la biblioteca, detrás de la estantería de herbología, justo al final, al lado de una ventana. Esa mesa es mágica tío –sin hacer caso a los gestos de Sirius, Remus siguió–, de buena mañana, cuando todos aún están desayunando, el sol entra por la ventana, iluminando todo poco a poco, calentando el lugar y… es una mesa para enamorarte Canuto.

—¡No digas mariconadas! –rio escandalosamente Sirius.

—¡Shh! Vas a despertar a toda la torre.

Le lanzó un almohadón a la cara, que Sirius esquivó.

—Tienes que hacerlo mejor Remus.

—Tu escribe y calla, si no lo intentas siquiera…

—Que sí, que sí, siguiente –le mandó callar Sirius, escribiendo con letras demasiado elegantes para alguien que en ese momento, iba tan desaliñado.

—Pasear por la orilla del lago cuando está nevado, sólo o…

—¿Con compañía femenina? –interrumpió de nuevo el moreno, con un gesto obsceno.

—Podría ser, pero desde luego no para intentar colarte bajo su ropa interior.

Esta vez rieron los dos, tapándose la boca con las manos para silenciarse.

—Anda, dame eso y vete a dormir –le quitó el pergamino y empezó a escribir deprisa en él.

_10 de diciembre de 1977_

—Entonces, ¿estáis seguros de que así voy bien? –preguntó James.

La pelirroja Lily Evans por fin le había dicho que sí a salir con él, o bueno _'ir juntos a Hogsmeade, pero como amigos'_. Y James, aparte de emborracharse para celebrarlo, había estado planeando ese día al milímetro, menos la ropa que debía llevar.

—James, te cambias de modelito otra vez y te juro que sales en pelotas.

Peter empezó a reír con ganas la broma de Sirius, mientras Remus hacía oídos sordos a todos, concentrado en el libro que estaba leyendo.

—Sirius preocúpate de tu cita… Oh, que no tienes.

La contestación de James, esta vez, los hizo reír a todos.

—No es como si no hubiese tenido oportunidades –dijo después Peter, claramente molesto– , unos tanto, y encima desperdiciándolo, y otros tan poco.

—No te sulfures Peter y así estudias, que los exámenes son la semana que viene.

James y Sirius rodaron los ojos ante el consejo de Remus.

—Quizá debería hacerlo sí, aunque se supone que todos se relajan hoy para soportar las dos semanas que nos esperan…

—Eso no es importante, lo importante es si estoy lo bastante sexy para la pelirroja –cortó James.

Peter y Sirius empezaron a reír, tratando de imitar una voz de chica diciendo _¡oh qué sexy!_ y James acabó saliendo de la habitación pretendiendo hacerse la diva, aunque después volvió a entrar y le dio una colleja a Sirius, el que tenía más cerca.

—Haz algo con tu vida Canuto, algo que valga la pena.

Cuando aún se le oía reírse por el pasillo de las habitaciones, Remus le lanzó a Sirius un pergamino.

—Se me olvidó dártelo ayer, tienes muchas cosas que hacer con tu vida…

Peter, que no entendía de qué iba la cosa pero si que no iba con él, cogió su abrigo y salió de la habitación, ya se enteraría, siempre se enteraba.

—Y valen la pena, ¿no? –sonrió Sirius con esa sonrisa suya de _no-tan-niño_ malo.

Remus no se molestó en contestar, con la cabeza metida tras el libro, y Sirius cogió su cazadora y el pergamino y salió por donde James y Peter acababan de hacerlo.

La sala común estaba bastante concurrida, con grupitos de Gryffindors aquí y allá, preparándose para salir o, en el caso de los de primero y segundo, pidiendo favores o encargos de Hogsmeade. Peter estaba hablando con dos de sexto y de James y la pelirroja no había rastro, aunque sus amigas estaban en la puerta y lo miraban mientras hablaban en murmullos. Al pasar junto a ellas Sirius les saludó y les obsequió una de sus sonrisas. James necesitaba toda la ayuda posible tras años de gamberradas.

Al salir por el retrato de la Dama Gorda, desdobló el pergamino y paseó su mirada por las líneas de letras largas y apretujadas de Remus, justo debajo de las suyas, algo más redondeadas.

'_**Número 4: Quedarse en Hogwarts cuando todos los demás están en Hogsmeade y pasear por los pasillos normalmente abarrotados.'**_

Sirius no podía creerse realmente que iba a desperdiciar un sábado así, pero tenía que demostrarle a Remus que estaba equivocado, y si hacía trampas se enteraría.

Conforme el tiempo pasaba y los pasillos se quedaban cada vez más vacíos, el moreno se acabó sorprendiendo. Aun a pesar de que en un origen se había sentido tonto cuando al cruzarse con alguna chica en vez de pararse a coquetear había seguido andando o cuando se había cruzado con algún Slytherin, girando la cara y en la esquina más cercana cambiando de pasillo, al final, el aburrimiento había sido transformado en tranquilidad. Y era todo muy raro. Él necesitaba estar haciendo algo _siempre_. Pensaba en ello cuando vio una mata de pelo rubio girar por el corredor al que él iba a entrar. Demasiado tarde.

Un golpe fuerte en el pecho, un grito y ruido de libros al chocar contra el suelo de piedra. Alzó los brazos para evitar que alguien se cayese al suelo, o contra él.

—¡Black! Me has asustado.

Una chica rubia, llena de pecas y algo desgarbada se apartó de él, cogiéndose la muñeca izquierda con la otra mano. Sirius la reconoció como McKinnon, la prefecta de Ravenclaw con la que le gustaba chinchar a Remus.

—Lo mismo podría decir yo.

No lo había dicho de malos modos, pero por el bufido que soltó ella, habría dado igual. Se agachó a ayudarla a recoger los libros y fijó en la cara de dolor que ponía al usar la mano izquierda.

—Deberías ir a la enfermería –le dijo, quitándole los libros de las manos.

Estaba sorprendido, iba a acompañarla y no sabía ni porqué. Maldito Remus. Se le estaba metiendo en la cabeza. Ella, que parecía igual de sorprendida que él, le siguió hacia la enfermería, unos pasos por detrás, en silencio.

Por los pasillos no se encontraron a nadie, ni siquiera a algunos de los alumnos de primero o segundo, pero si por Sirius hubiese sido, se habría encontrado hasta con Quejicus. Echaba repentinamente de menos el barullo de Las Tres Escobas.

—¿Qué hacéis aquí? –preguntó la enfermera en cuanto Sirius abrió la puerta de una suave patada.

—Se ha hecho daño en la muñeca –contestó el moreno dejando los libros que cargaba encima de la primera cama libre con la que se cruzó.

Marlene iba detrás, con el ceño fruncido. No le gustaba nada que hablasen por ella, ni que la interrumpiesen de camino a la biblioteca. Ni tampoco andar como una tonta detrás de alguien que parecía decidir cuándo necesitaba ir a la enfermería o cargar sus libros. Pero se había quedado impresionada. Black nunca se había dignado a tratar con ella de forma amable, aunque era amiga de Remus Lupin, y era raro que no estuviese en Hogsmeade.

Cogiendo las riendas de la situación, atrapó un mechón de pelo rubio rebelde y lo enganchó tras su oreja, después se acercó a la enferma para decirle lo que había sucedido.

—Sí, solo está torcida –le dio la razón la enfermera–, de todos modos, tómate ésta poción. Voy a ponerte una venda para que no muevas la mano en lo que queda de día.

Tras asentir, giró la cabeza en busca de Sirius Black, pero él ya no estaba.

—Ahora qué demonios hago con los libros.

Desdobló el pergamino en cuanto traspasó las puertas de entrada al castillo. Las nubes negras del cielo presagiaban tormenta, puede que nieve, teniendo en cuenta el frío que hacía.

Releyó por encima.

'_**Número 5: Pararte a charlar por los pasillos con alguien con quien no lo harías de otro modo.' **_

Eso contaba como hecho también para Sirius.

Estaba a punto de cerrar el pergamino e irse a la cocinas a por algo de comer cuando leyó la última.

'_**Número 7: Caminar por el linde del bosque prohibido. De día. Sin hacer nada ilegal o amoral.' **_

—Lunático… –susurró sonriendo.

—¡Tú! ¿Qué crees que haces?

La voz chillona que parecía dirigirse a él le hizo girarse. Marlene McKinnon, con un brazo en cabestrillo y un montón de libros sujetos por un solo brazo contra su torso de modo precario, se acercaba a él.

—Ah, ¿ya te ha dejado salir?

—¡No te hagas el inocente! Por tu culpa tengo una mano inútil.

El moreno soltó una carcajada que casi parecía un ladrido.

—Por tu culpa, YO he perdido el tiempo.

Tras decir esto, dejó a la chica ahí y comenzó a andar hacía el bosque.

—¡Pero estate quieto!

Ignoró las demás palabras que salieron de esa rubia pesada e insistente que había empezado a perseguirle hasta que un ruido de libros chocando contra el suelo y un grito hizo que varios alumnos de segundo, que estaban cerca de ellos, empezaban a señalarlos.

—¿Te has enamorado de mi o algo así? –le dijo de forma mordaz mientras se agachaba junto a ella y recogía los libros.

—¿Cómo…?

—Ya me has oído. Pareces una de esas hufflepuff de tercero que me persiguen.

—¡Yo no te persigo…!

Sirius había echado a andar en dirección al bosque, de nuevo, esta vez cargado con los libros de Marlene.

—Ah, ¿no?

Al darse cuenta de que efectivamente, le estaba persiguiendo, Marlene paró.

—¿Dónde vas? ¡La biblioteca no es por ahí!

—¿No me digas? –se giró para sonreírle con ironía– Desde luego los Ravenclaw's sois muy perspicaces.

—¡No me has contestado!

El chico se paró y respiro hondo. Iba a matar a Remus.

—Voy a caminar por el linde del bosque prohibido sin hacer nada ilegal o amoral.

No le hizo falta girarse para saber la cara que estaba poniendo ella.

—De acuerdo… Pero yo quiero ir a la biblioteca, así que…

—Así que nada –le interrumpió él, al ver que estaba hablándole despacio, como si creyese que era tonto– o vienes, o te quedas sin libros –esta vez sí se giró para hablarle.

Ni siquiera estaba seguro de porqué le había dicho que fuese con él, quizá porque estaba seguro de que diría que no.

—¡Está bien! Me rindo.

El chico, muy sorprendido, empezó a reír con ganas. Ella, que le había alcanzado volvió a mirarle con esa cara de 'este tío tiene una deficiencia psíquica seguro' y también, aunque no lo reconocería jamás 'este tío es cada vez más guapo conforme te vas acercando'.

Comenzaron a andar, él todavía riéndose, con un puñado de libros entre los brazos.

—Bueno, ya vale. No veo el punto a tanta risa.

Serenándose dijo:

—Eras graciosa sin quererlo, a eso viene el punto. Y a que esto es completamente ridículo.

—Desde luego esto no entraba en mis planes tampoco. Inverosímil sí.

—No te enfades, rubia. Me estoy divirtiendo.

Sin estar seguros del porqué, ninguno volvió a hablar durante las casi dos horas que anduvieron por los terrenos del castillo, ni tampoco, cuando Sirius la acompañó hasta la torre de Ravenclaw, aun a pesar de que se habían cruzado con algunos compañeros de ella que bien podrían haber cargado con sus libros.

_11 de diciembre de 1977_

'_**Número 1: Hay una mesa en la biblioteca, (estantería de herbología, al final, ventana). De buena mañana, bla bla bla, el sol entra bla bla bla. Mariconadas de Remus.' **_

Al final no sabía cómo, pero Sirius estaba seguro de Remus se le había metido en la cabeza. O no, bah daba igual, pero lo importante era la lista. Aun no sabía cómo, pero ayer había sido el mejor día desde hacía meses. También el de James, como no había dejado de repetirle esa noche. Por eso hoy había decidido despertarse pronto y huir de él. No soportaría otro monólogo acerca de lo perfecta que es Lily Evans. Ni la mirada de 'ya sabía yo que…' de Remus.

Por eso había decidido irse a la biblioteca, ¡Merlín se le estaba yendo de las manos! Pero solo un rato, quince minutos y ya.

Y ahí estaba. Y de momento, Remus tenía razón. No había nadie, obviamente, ¿qué demente iba a la biblioteca un domingo antes incluso de ir a desayunar? A parte de Lunático y, claro, ahora él.

Al llegar a la estantería de Herbología y bordearla se dio cuenta de que estaba equivocado. Marlene McKinnon, prácticamente, se hundía dentro de un libro. Los rizos rubios caían desordenados sobre la mesa.

Avanzó tratando de no hacer ruido hasta sentarse frente a ella. La luz entraba por la ventana, tras su cabeza, por eso cuando la alzó sus ojos quedaron entre sombras y Sirius no pudo más que preguntarse el color de sus ojos.

—Ahora parece que te persigo yo a ti.

—¡Shh! Estamos en una biblioteca, haz el favor de bajar la voz –le ragañó ella entre susurros.

—Ni Madame Prince está aquí para acallarme.

Al final Remus y sus cosas de la luz y el calor en esa mesa eran ciertas. Era mágica, aunque eso no era decir mucho, pensó Sirius. Estaba en Hogwarts.

—No has traído nada para hacer.

—No vengo a hacer nada.

Y así era. A los quince minutos, o bueno, treinta y cinco, Sirius dejó a Marlene con su libro, sus rizos y sus pecas y se fue a desayunar. Tenía hambre y estaba dispuesto a soportar las obsesiones de James con tal de comerse un par de tostadas con mermelada de arándanos.

_21 de diciembre de 1977 _

—¡Peter no seas pesado! Ya está hecho –volvió a repetir James.

—Me preocupo por mis estudios… –le contestó lastimeramente.

—Tranquilo Colagusano, yo te comprendo. Mis estudios me han quitado el sueño tantas noches… Pero, ¿James? A él solo le quita el sueño cierta pelirroja, o lo que esconde bajo el uniforme…

—¡Canuto por ahí no paso!

James empezó a correr detrás de Sirius, mientras Peter y Remus reían. Cuando James creía que tenía a Sirius, alguien se cruzó delante de ellos. El choque los llevo al suelo, a los tres.

—¡McKinnon! –gritó James.

—¡Rubia! –gritó a su vez Sirius.

Los tres se levantaron del suelo, incómodos, cada uno por una razón. Antes de que nadie pudiese decir algo empezaron a oír gritos de júbilo. Estaba nevando.

James salió corriendo detrás de Peter y Sirius, cuando iba a hacerlo, recordó algo.

'_**Número 2: Pasear por la orilla del lago cuando está nevado. No querer meter mano.' **_

—Rubia, tengo algo que hacer y necesito tu ayuda.

—Tengo nombre, melenas.

—¿Melenas? Me gusta. Ahora vamos.

—¿Te has dado cuenta de que actúas como si me conocieras pero no, en realidad no lo haces? –preguntó ella, arqueando las cejas.

—Oh venga, deja de renegar. Pareces una vieja.

Marlene acabó por reír y asentir. Nunca había hecho algo así.

—De acuerdo. Me ayudaste con los libros. ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

—Pasear por la orilla del lago nevado sin meterte mano.

Bueno, más o menos.

_2 de enero de 1978_

La gente se acumulaba en la sala común cuando Sirius y James entraron. Acababa de llegar el Expreso con todos los alumnos que habían pasado las vacaciones en casa.

—¿Ves a Lily?

Sirius negó con la cabeza. James y Lily empezaban a ser algo y al contrario de lo que había pensado en un principio, a Sirius le estaba gustando. Pocas tías se merecían a James, ninguna en realidad, pero la pelirroja casi lo hacía.

Dejó a James buscando a Lily y fue hacia Peter, que estaba sentado en un sofá leyendo una revista.

—¿Algo interesante?

—Si buscas tías desnudas, desde luego no –le contestó Peter sonriendo.

Sirius sonrío también.

—¿Vuelves a estar en las nubes?

La gente solía subestimar a Peter, pero Peter siempre sabía cuando pasaba algo. Y Sirius volvía a estar como hacía unas semanas.

—En las nubes no colagusano, en las estrellas.

—Pues baja de ellas y sigue con lo que Remus te dijo que hicieses, porque funcionaba.

—Puede que tengas razón.

Antes de que a Peter le diese tiempo de decir algo más, Sirius había salido corriendo. Tras correr por varios pasillos y subir varios tramos de escaleras llegó a la torre de Ravenclaw. Una chica, de primero o segundo, parecía a punto de entrar.

—Eh, guapa. ¿Podrías decirle a tu prefecta, McKinnon, que saliese?

—Luego te quejas porque te persigan las de tercero de Hufflepuff –rio una voz a su espalda.

Sirius se giró de golpe, sonriendo, con esa sonrisa tan suya.

—Te estaba buscando. Necesito tu ayuda.

—¿No crees que estás exprimiendo demasiado el favorcito de los libros?

—No, no es nada de eso.

—¿No te estarás enamorando de mi, verdad?

Sirius rio al darse cuenta de que ella lo decía imitándole a él.

—No, un Black no se enamora. Va en nuestra sangre.

Marlene asintió, sonriendo, aunque no con los ojos. Él no esperó más tiempo y le lanzó el pergamino que le había estado sacando de quicio durante todas las vacaciones de navidad. No sabía por qué pero le había sido imposible seguir haciendo esas cosas porque ella no estaba en el castillo. Lo habían empezado juntos, o algo así, ahora tendrían que acabarlo. Era raro que no fuesen James, Remus o Peter sus compañeros en algo que no tuviese que hacerse en una cama, o rincón oscuro.

—¿Y…? –preguntó ella mientras desdoblaba el pergamino.

—Me faltan la 3 y la 6. Y estoy seguro de que Remus podrá añadirle más.

—¿Quieres que te acompañe?

—Quiero que me persigas.

—No soy una niña de tercero de Hufflepuff, lo siento.

Marlene se acercó hasta él y le devolvió el pergamino. Todo esto se había ido de madre. Durante las vacaciones se había descubierto pensando en él a todas horas, y Marlene no era de las que iban detrás del chico popular e insufrible, además, tenía que estudiar y fuera de Hogwarts todo estaba a punto de explotar. No había tiempo. Casi ni lo conocía y aun así, sentía que él a ella si.

—No, no lo eres –dijo él, con la voz más ronca de lo normal, cogiéndole de la mano.

—Y tú no eres como tu hermano.

Maldito Remus, no. ¡Maldita ella!

El moreno podía imaginarse a Remus escondido tras alguna columna riéndose de él, por haber logrado lo que parecía imposible.

Sirius Black estaba demasiado ocupado para el amor.

Pero ella no había dicho 'no eres como tu hermano' y tenía razón y dolía porque Regulus tenía que haber sido como él. Tendrían que haber enviado a la mierda a sus padres juntos.

—No, él no es como yo.

—Vamos –acabó diciendo Marlene, tirándole de la mano–, tenemos dos cosas que hacer.

—Tienes los ojos verdes, Rubia –le contestó él, siguiéndola por las escaleras.

Ella, volviendo a poner la cara de 'estoy acompañando a un disminuido psíquico a hacer sus necesidades' le preguntó:

—¿Así es cómo, el Melenas 'el terror de las nenas', liga?

—No estoy ligando y Merlín, tienes que difundir ese mote. Sólo de esa manera quiero que se me recuerde.

* * *

_Y esto es todo. Tenía muchas ganas de escribir este oneshot, pero me ha costado más de lo que esperaba. Estoy acostumbrada a escribir sobre esta pareja de una determinada forma y quería cambiar. Creo que lo he conseguido. _

_Espero que os haya gustado y, ya sabéis, ¡los comentarios se agradecen! _

_Besos,** LainaM**._


End file.
